


Sleep Paralysis Demon (ILLUSTRATED)

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (also literally), (literally), Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comedy, Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a gay demonic disaster, Crowley is a shit demon, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Just silly fluff, M/M, Sleep Paralysis, Top Crowley (Good Omens), but don't worry there's no sex, nothing naughty at all, sorry totally sex free fic, totally sex free robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Some people are restless sleepers, some snore, some sleepwalk, then there's Crowley, who forgets he's not on the clock any more and sleep *works*...Just some ridiculous ineffable husbands fluff for you,Inspired by “MayomKun” on Twitter:art herePlease go and give them a follow on Twitter! Many thanks for kindly allowing me to use your adorable art in my fic!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 391





	Sleep Paralysis Demon (ILLUSTRATED)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep Paralysis Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/603526) by MayomKun. 



> ** Quefish live reading this fic on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/CYzq0n9tOs4?t=671) **

Moving in together is one of those things in every relationship that reveals all sorts of stuff you never knew about your partner. Some people discover their dearly beloved snores like a somnolent pig, some stick their icy cold feet on you, some cuddle like an overly amorous octopus and overheat you, some talk in their sleep, some sleep walk. 

But Aziraphale discovered that Crowley had a habit of _working_ in his sleep. 

The problem being, that one of Crowley’s old part time jobs had been as a sleep paralysis demon. So every now and then the angel would wake up with a stifling weight on his chest, and open his eyes to see Crowley sitting there cross legged, watching him with interest, unblinking, his golden serpentine eyes glowing slightly in the dark. 

Sometimes he just sat there silently. Other times he talked. 

“Angel? ANGEL? Are you awake?”

“Mmmmph, well I am _now_.” Aziraphale was disgruntled. 

“D’you ever think about how cats wonder why soda bottles are always so pissed off when you open them?”

“Crowley, it’s 4am.”

“I NEED ANSWERS, ANGEL!”

“Go back to sleep or I’ll smite you.” Aziraphale rolled over, dislodging the seated demon. Crowley flailed wildly then fell on the floor with a thump and a strangled expletive. 

“FUCK, what was that for?” Crowley sat up, rubbing his head and looking disorientated. 

“You were doing it again” Aziraphale mumbled from under the covers.

“Doing what?”

“Sleep demoning. That paralysis thing you do.”

“Huh?”

“You were sitting on my _chest_ , Crowley.”

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. “Sorry.” He clambered back into bed again, and wrapped his long gangly limbs around his soft angel once more. “What was I saying?”

“Something about cats and cola I believe.”

“Oh.”

“The other night you asked where barn owls lived before barns were invented.”

“Did you answer?”

“No. Go to _sleep_ , Crowley.”

“Aziraphale?”

“ _Yes_ , Crowley?”

“How d’you know what your own tongue tastes like?”

Aziraphale hit him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
